Ar'qal
Ar'qal is a Menaphite Desert Bandit King. He is 35 years old.' ' Appearance Ar'qal is 6'2" tall. His left eye is missing and he wears an eyepatch to cover the eye. He has black beard and hair. He always wears his leather armour along with his war axe he stole; his leather armour has a steel shoulderpad on the left shoulder. He can also be found wearing his crown with rubies in it but he doesn't wear this often. Personality He is very bad tempered and he is also cruel; if you try to attack him he would most likely try and kill you on the spot. He is friendly to his friends unless they try and kill him. Biography Ar'qal was born in the slums of Menaphos. He grew up learning to steal from market stalls and other people. When he was 20 years old he got in a fight with his dad and his dad managed to hurt his left eye, leaving a scar. He left Menaphos shortly after this and he started a bandit gang; he also lost his left eye in an robbing attempt of Pollnivneach bar. His gang was in the desert until now. Al Kharid and the kidnapping of Emir Kato Drakkar Recently he has been around in Al Kharid setting up a shop where he was selling things he have stolen from before. He found a bard who was also a thief, who knew the way into the palace. He went with the bard and robbed the palace of gems and other valuable riches. They hid all these gems in the bard's house. He got in trouble with the Al Kharid spymaster and a guard so he got help from a man to move out of Al Kharid at night; he paid this man several gold coins. A few days later he had set up bandits at night to attack the palace and kidnap the Emir. His bandit gang broke into the palace; they killed a lot of guards and consequently he lost a lot of bandits but one of his men was good with magic so he teleported the Emir to his tent and the rest of the bandits escaped. They held the Emir ransom there and wounded him badly, breaking several of his bones and torturing him. Everything didn't go as planned, though; a bandit legend called the Kharidian Snake found his camp and wished to see the prisoner instead of him doing anything to the Emir. Ar'qal sold a slave and a fellow bandit to him for 50,000 gold coins. The Kharidian Snake stayed around a little. This was when everything went bad; soldiers of Al Kharid found his camp. His bandits fought them back but they failed and the mage got grabbed and threatened to be killed. Ar'qal held the Emir hostage and threatened to kill him if they did anything to the mage. The ransom of 100,000 gold coins was sent but the Kharidian Snake stabbed the Emir with a cadava berry-tipped dagger. Due to the effect of the cadava berry Ar'qal thought the Emir was dead so he left, taking the gold from the Kharidian Snake and teleported to Menaphos. He is currently in Menaphos now. Gallery Ar'qal1.png|Ar'qal in EVE Online. Trivia *He follows Amascut 'the Devourer.' *He has lost contact with the bard who helped him steal in the palace. *He was also visited by the desert spirit Nehebmeken in Al Kharid and was rewarded with a Tanzanite. *He also had an encounter with the Mahjarrat Ptolemos. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Menaphite Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Outlaws